Shi in Wonderland
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: Ever read the classic novel, Alice in Wonderland? Have you watched the Black Butler OVA: Ciel in Wonderland? Have you ever considered what it would be like in Wonderland? I know I have.. Well, Shi will soon find that out. The hard way... This is a One Shot of the story Death's Weapon. Rated for language. Please R&R!


**Declaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji. (****Black Butler**) I do not own Alice in Wonderland either.

**Warning: Language and Undertaker Craziness **

* * *

**One-Shot**

**Shi in Wonderland (Kuroshitsuji Style!)**

* * *

Undertaker seemed to be in a happy mood as of late. He was always in a happy mood but today was different, I couldn't really describe it but there was that feeling of dread I had. Today was a very busy day at the shop. So many people were dying in England. It was as if it was back in the old days again, so many murders and so many sales on coffins. Bodies that weren't missed for his experiments. Undertaker was enjoying his time scaring every person who walked into his shop. The man even got a few to try out some of his coffins with all his giggling scared the humans even more.

Other than that, it had been a boring day in the shop. No crimes to be solved, no one had been threatened or murdered and least of all, there had been no one by to come for information. Now I had nothing more to does then my other work, paperwork after paperwork. I gave out a sigh of tiredness. Right now, the sun was setting and soon it would be night time. Undertaker was in the back doing whatever he did back there. I walked stood and put the 'closed' sign up on the door. Today was certainly a busy day indeed. Now there would be nothing to do except maybe some paperwork of some sort.

The doorbell jingled. Though I guess that would have to wait until later. I turned, about to say something to the person who came on, "Sorry but we're cl- What are you doing here Sebastian? Shouldn't you be with your _master_?"

The Demon Butler gave a smile, "It seems I've taken a wrong turn. I did say I would bring the Young Master his tea but it seems that I came here instead. My mistake, I will be taking my leave now."

Rolling my eyes, I was about to turn back to my work but before I could take my ruby-colored eyes off of the Phantomhive butler, two white rabbit ears pop out of Sebastian's head. Blinking twice, I was about to question him when all of the sudden Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, shaking his head.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds behind," And with that he left the store, sporting a cotton tail behind him. I wonder if my eyes were playing tricks on me. I looked around, seeing if I had accidentally took something I wasn't supposed to. It seemed I wasn't sleeping or anything of the sorts as it hurt when I pinched both arms to make sure. So... The curiosity got the better of me and I followed the man.

Sebastian twitched all of a sudden, stopping in front of an alleyway and he reached into his coat, pulling out that same pocket watch from before. "Hmm... if I continue on like this I'll be late."

Late for what?

Without another word, Sebastian turned around, heading into the alleyway and disappeared. I followed him all the way, soon winding through colorful signs and flowers. Then the damn went through a hole in the wall. There were two signs that said "Go Back" and "This Way" and so I decided to follow down the rabbit hole. (It was more like falling...) It wasn't even funny how ironic I was when white stuffed bunnies flew around me inside a bark blue hole background. The stuffed animals soon fade as the hole becomes longer and skinnier; its same navy blue shade stays. What the fuck was happening?

And at that moment, I noticed that I wasn't falling anymore but in the middle of a vast, bright green field. There was nothing in sight, just miles upon miles of boring blowing grass. I looked down at myself when I didn't notice my black dress on me or the feeling I got from my long sleeves that had been mysteriously replaced with a pale bluish costume and the strangest black and white striped stockings I had ever seen. My black flats had also been replaced with black, small-heeled shoes. And a glossy black bow, wound delicately in my hair that was in a long braid that reached to my ankles, completed the look.

"What the hell!?" I screamed. The grass around me got cut in half by a powerful blast of wind... It seemed I did still have my powers though. I guess it was a good thing. For now...

Now to look for the damn bunny ears demon butler! I looked around slowly then more frantically but at the same time trying to calm down and try to think more rationally. I look a deep breath, closing my eyes in the process as I focused on my sense of hearing. If I couldn't see it then I was bound to hear him scrimping around somewhere.

After a few moments and by a stroke of luck, I could hear tiny footsteps running somewhere. I cracked open my eyes just in time to see Sebastian crawl down a large rabbit-hole concealed under a hedge. In a flash, I followed Sebastian to the rabbit-hole and peered into the outstretched darkness. I took no other thought on what to do next and jumped. Even if I know what was going on, I had nothing else to do. So, why not?

The dark rabbit-hole went straight down like a tunnel. I sat crisscross as I fell from what seemed like an immense height. That was until a bright light finally opens up in at the end of the hole. Flying through it, I ends up in a room with floating doors, and a sky with absolutely obnoxious colors and patterns that would of made me puke I wasn't a Death Weapon.

Anyway, I landed on my feet after being flung through the opening. "There is no way I am in England anymore... Where the hell am I then?"

I tried the first door I could find and frantically jiggled the handle. Fuck, it was locked... Every fucking door after it was locked as well. Well... fuck!

I sighed, looking around the room once more for a way out. At one end of the hallway, a three-legged table came into view. Upon further exception, it was made completely of shining glass. Atop the little table, the only thing there was a tiny golden key. One fucking key that could be the one to open ANY of these doors. And so, I went through with this ******* tedious, taxing job of checking each and every door with that little key. But in the end, unfortunately, each lock was either too large (or the key was too small) to fit at all.

"First he runs off then he ignores me and I follow him into a weird, completely messed up world! Now I can't even find him!" I complained to myself, crossing my arms with the key in one of them. If only I had my other form to use freely so I could cut that damn butler up. "Why this place is so big, I'll never know!" I yelled into the silence as I walked off from the door. I didn't have any more time to waste.

Note to self: Never follow a butler (especially a demon butler) into an alleyway! You never know where you may go...

Though I guess I couldn't follow that rule when the very demon butler I was just thinking about ran towards another door, again mumbling about how late he was going to be. I followed him, trying to catch up, but he was faster than expected. He ran past a bright blue curtain and a slamming sound was heard behind it. Pulling the curtains apart, I scowled yet was happy when it was a door that came into view. The downside was that it was such a small door... that... that the dull golden key might work for it. With a long tied sigh, I pushed the key into the door, and it fit.

Hopefully this would lead to a way out. That hope was crushed when the small door led into an even smaller passage. And that even smaller passage led into an old grave yard. I wonder if God did truly hate me...

Though I do wonder how that _man_ fit through there. I placed the golden key inside apron pocket that was over my clothing. It would be better for some later use I just know it! I turned, leaving the door open, stood up and went back to the table to where a colorful bottle was on the table.

"How did that get there?" I mused, picking up the bottle and expecting it. My eyes espied the words 'Drink Me' printed in Gothic font in large black letters on a paper label around the bottle's neck.

"Hello, anyone there?" I called out as I turned around. There was no answer for the next five minutes, so it seemed that someone must be yet must be not watching me. I turned my attention back to the label, reading it a bit more closely. No other words were printed on the label, so I popped the cork and dipped the drink into my mouth− before coughing and gagging at the disgusting taste. But something in the back my head kept on nagging to finish it, for it might benefit me in my current situation. So, with a scowl, I drank the rest of the bloody bottle. All until the very last drop.

Before I could blink, the world grew smaller and smaller until it stopped and I was now only ten inches high. My eye twitched at the looming doorknob above me.

"Damn it all!"

* * *

Eating that very delectable cake, bearing the delicately written words 'Eat Me', was not a happy experience. Though the taste was much better than that of the drink, it did help me out by only a small bite made me grow immensely. By the time I looked down at the ground, I had grown about a foot taller than my normal height.

"Now I won't be able to get through that door!" I took the key from the apron pocket and made sure to the door this time, but I still wasn't able to fit though. It was too bad I drank the bottle to the very last drop. It was stupid for me to listen to that voice and shameful for my "stupidity". I glanced up to cow with tiny wings when I heard a weird sound from above.

"A cow? With... wings?!"

This place was starting to make me hallucinate big time.

_Another note to self:_ Make sure to read the label and think twice to finish it on anything that either said 'Eat Me' or 'Drink Me' or anything else...

All of a sudden I was doused by a white liquid, splashing all over me. I took my finger, swiping it against my cheek and tasted the white liquid. It was milk. You kind of got to figure that out in a snap because it was a cow after all. Only differences were that the black and white animal has tiny wings, flying above my head in circles.

I had to close my eyes and cover my mouth, flailing my arms, trying to get away from the second round of milk rain. As soon as my eyes snapped open, I noticed I was considerably smaller, small enough to get through the door. I stood, brushing my seemingly still dry blue dress and simply walked out into the grave yard.

Suddenly a high-pitched female voice sounded behind him. Who the hell was it now?! (It better not be another cow!)

"So cute!"

"My Lady!"

I turned around, spotting a young teenage girl with emerald green eyes. She has waist-long, golden-blonde hair with a cowlick that has a slight curl in the front, and the rest of the hair is typically worn in two long drills. Though the weird part was that she had mouse ears and was running straight for me yelling.

"Alice!" She joyfully shouts before tackling me to the ground. My eye twitched; pushing both of us up, I took her by the scruff of her pink dress and placed her beside me with a _plop_. Then I stood, once more brushing dirt off of me.

"I am sorry but I am not Alice and I would like it that you won't touch me, Miss..." I trailed off, staring down at the tearing up mouse girl.

"This is Lady Dormouse." A smiling figure says, "And I am Dodo." A woman with big breasts and brown hair that was dressed in colorful clothes.

"I see, then I will be on my way," I voiced, turning around until I was hugged by the waist by the annoying mouse girl, wiggling her body.

"Come now! Alice is Alice," Dormouse stood up, wiggling her tail, "It's you."

"No I am-"

"Let's go Alice, it's time for tea!" She then goes off mumbling some more nonsense about 'Mouse Academy' and suddenly I was sitting at a table in the middle the grave yard filled with colorful treats of all kind.

"What's this?" I questioned, mouth gaping as the girl clap her hands in joy. Something soft hit the back of my neck...were those boobs? "E-eat me?!" I stood up shocked. The Dodo had become my chair and said such absurd words. My eye twitched.

"I am sorry but I think it's time for me to go!" I turned, stomping off before the mouse girl could say a thing while hearing the name Alice screech from behind. I didn't look back.

* * *

By the time I entered a weird looking garden, I knew I was lost for sure. I gave a sigh. It seemed I was doing that a lot more nowadays...

I glanced upwards, noticing the garden I was now in. It wasn't the graveyard anymore that was for sure; this one was filled with mostly buttercups, daisies, and mushrooms. As soon as I noticed the flowers, I was reminded that I was still not my normal height.

"I really do hope there is something here that can make me taller..." I mused, pushing my way through the oversized blades of grass. I searched his way through the emerald turf, ducking low from looming flowers (which otherwise would have been normal sized if I was at my normal height), taking dainty steps through the patted-down dirt. The smell of buttercups made me sicken a little bit at a time. I was never good with flowers... But they were beautiful in their own way.

I made my way, ducking and dodging the flowers as I aimed for the largest mushroom in the middle of the garden. Maybe that might make me grow if I ate some of it. It seemed that in this world, when you drank you shrank and when you ate you grew. However, once I got to the mushroom and stood next to it, I began rethinking my original plan. Everything around still so big around me, even the mushroom was a few inches taller than me. Maybe the mushroom made me shrink or did something else to me that wouldn't be a good thing. Not a good thing indeed. I needed to find that damn Demon Butler and so far no sign of him anywhere. Even if I managed to find Sebastian, that didn't mean I'd be able to get his attention. Also, what if the mushroom was poisonous? I was never really good at deciphering plants (I left that to Undertaker) like I was at catching souls. Was this even a good choice to do?

I guess I needed to find out sooner or later...

Gazing towards the mushroom now, it didn't even look like a mushroom; it looked more like a muffin. Maybe it might actually taste like a muffin too. And if it did taste like a muffin, what kind of muffin it would taste like. Not that would it matter, I never really needed to eat anything except the once and in a while soul for energy and that was rare to do. Though it most likely wouldn't taste too bad, according to how delectable the cake I nibbled on earlier was, but it still wasn't the same as souls.

Though it was weird... Muffins didn't grow from the ground, and they usually didn't have stalks coming from their ends. But on the other hand, so far, all things here were crazy. Weirdly dressed people; food made you grow and shrink; and everything I had met and talked to so far was like an animal. Sighing, I never really got along with animals, except some birds, like owls and crows, so I tended to stay away from them unless necessary.

Now I was getting off track. I needed to think of a way to grow bigger and this muffin or mushroom... whatever the thing was... might be or might not be the key to that answer. I kept of expecting the muffin-mushroom in front of me... Maybe it was a mushroom-flavored muffin. Or even a muffin-flavored mushroom.

Why not?

There was such thing as a mushroom-cheese muffin, so why not a mushroom-flavored muffin? Though I preferred no muffins at all. But on the other hand, I couldn't do much else. So a mushroom-flavored muffin might not have been that bad. It would have been peculiar but not that bad.

I really needed to stop thinking like this, the logical side of my brain cut me off. Thinking too many things at once was so troublesome... Troublesome indeed. It was this world; I blame it for causing, me to temporarily go crazy-

"Who... are... you?"

I snapped around, slowly turning my head towards the top of the mushroom (or muffin, whichever), and got a good look at a supposed 'caterpillar'. It sat cross-armed, smoking quietly from its opium pipe. He looked similar to someone for the short black hair, and the fact that his eyes were closed, but I couldn't put my name on it... Lut... Luke... Orn... no, that was wrong... was it Lee... Ugh, that was wrong as well... Maybe it was Leta... Ah! I remember now!

"Lau?" I thought out loud, tilting my head to side. "Is... Is that what you're called?"

This time the caterpillar ignored me. In fact, it didn't even seem to notice anything around it for a moment. Maybe it wasn't him but someone else that looked like him. Puffing loudly, _Lau?_ nodded his head towards me.

"To which 'Lau' are you referring to? The native inhabitants of the Solomon Islands? Or maybe the Mandarin surname? And if you are talking about the number six, what particularly are you trying to say?"

"Then are you not Lau? I guess then..." I might as well ask him. "Do you know any way out−"

"I never said that. Who-o-o are you?" Lau drawled, blowing hoarsely whilst saying 'who'.

"'Who am I?' Well, my name is Shi... but they call me Alice here..." I trailed off; waiting for Lau to continue, but the caterpillar simply sat on the mushroom-muffin (that's what I am calling that thing now!), puffing through the opium pipe and blowing smoke into the air. "Don you know who I am?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

I blinked, smacking my forehead for my stupidity I just displayed. Biting my lip, I turned to the side and grumbled lowly, "You could at least tell me the truth..."

"You? Who are you?"

I titled me head back, exhaling loudly, "I don't even know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

I gave a blank look though half-lidded eyes, unsure how to explain. "I am not sure anymore... I was short then tall then short again. I can't get a sense of where I am nor do I know how to get back..." I trailed off again then switched to another, "Tell me who you are... You should have a name; everyone has a name even if they say they don't."

Lau puffed out, giving a long look towards me, "Why?"

"Because I want to know. If you're not Lau, then 'who are you'?" I mimicked. I was starting to get tired and this was going nowhere, this caterpillar was making things harder on me. I turned to Lau again, narrowing my eyes. "Well...?" I prompted.

"What are we talking about?"

I face palmed and stomped off, having given up on the caterpillar. It wasn't like I knew the guy personally but I did see him around the Young Earl almost every other time I saw the little boy. It wasn't much like me to lose my temper, but I was getting nowhere with this conversation. It was like talking to a fucking brick wall. A smoking, curt-answer-giving brick wall.

I was about ten feet away from the mushroom-muffin, Lau called out to me, saying, "Wait! I have something important to tell you!" I gave an inwardly grin, slowly turning and wondering if this was some kind of stupid trick, or a continuation of this asinine game. But in spite of myself, I turned around, wandering through the grass once more back to the mushroom-muffin Lau had commandeered.

When I was in front of the mushroom-muffin, I looked up, tapping a foot. Lau took a puff, "You should smile more and talk less."

I blinked. What the hell was he talking about? "...Is that all?" I groused, giving him a board look.

"...No. Have you ever heard of a saddleback caterpillar?"

I tilted my head, this had caught me off-guard big time. Blinking twice, I was momentarily perplexed. "I am sad to say but no I have not."

"It really is a dangerous creature," Lau drawled, puffing and looking perfectly relaxed. I didn't say a thing, only giving a raised eyebrow to the man, waiting for him to continue. He seemed to have caught my message as he continued on. "It belongs to a family of slug caterpillars. They are green and brown at either end with a white-ringed, brown dot in the middle of their bodies." He took a breath to puff out more smoke, this time directly into my face.

That was not a good thing to do... Whether it was on purpose or I had just been in the way of the smoke was unknown. Coughing and swiping at the air irritated, I waved my hand around to do away with the smoke and keep my eyes fixed on Lau with a narrowed looked. "Did you call me back here just to —cough cough— speak of —cough cough—caterpillars?"

"No."

"Then what did you want to say?"

"Do you know why these caterpillars are so dangerous?" he quickly glanced at me, giving me look over with open brown eyes that closed soon enough.

"I haven't the slightest."

Lau inhaled nearly six more puffs before placing the pipe to his side. His eyes opened, again, slowly to survey me closely. "They're poisonous."

"... Hm?"

"They secrete venom through the hairs on their bodies."

"I see but why are you telling me-"

"There's a saddleback caterpillar on your leg."

Lau's curt reply had been said so nonchalantly and flippant that I actually had to double-take, then triple-take to ensure that I had heard Lau correctly. I looked down, blinking, seeing what Lau said was true. And, sure enough, the heinous green, brown, and white creature was crawling across the striped stocking on my right leg. It was about up to my thigh now (right around his Sartorius muscle), and as soon as I looked down at it, it stopped moving.

Not even a second later, there was a screech in the air and a body on the ground cut into pieces. I looked at my hand, covered in a green blood and then back at Lau, was again smiling to himself. Once more he picked up his pipe and placed it to his lips and took another suck in and a long sigh as smoke came out. "That was... interesting but I believe unnecessary in the process. You could have simple flicked that thing away, you know."

"Then it might have come for me again... Do you have anything to wipe this off?" I asked, holding up the blood-covered hand.

"Here," Lau said, resting his head against another mushroom stalk as he pulled a small white cloth and threw it to me. "Keep it..." He drawled out as I stuck my hand out after I finished wiping my hand. I placed the stained cloth into the apron pocket that the key was in. And then, once I was finished, Lau simply crossed his arms and said, "What size do you want to be?" almost as if the saddleback had never entered the picture.

Now this was getting somewhere and I got something out of it as well. I didn't answer for a moment as I thought about what size I wanted to be. Any size it could be...

"Hmm? Well, my normal human-size." Now my attention had been mostly on body, it has stopped twitching not long ago and seemed to be turning a black color. I do wonder what was going to happen next.

Inhaling more smoke, Lau hummed. "Are you content now?"

"No. I'd like to be taller," I snapped slightly. Why was he being asked the same question twice? "Being only three inches tall is annoying and inconvenient for me-"

"It is not."

"But I-."

"You'll get used to it in time." With that, Lau ended the discussion, popping the pipe back into his mouth. Now, I waited patiently until Lau chose to speak again. After a minute or two, Lau removed the pipe from his mouth, yawned once or twice, and then got down off the mushroom, and crawled away. When he was out of sight (though not so much out of earshot) he merely remarked, "One side will make you grow taller, while the other will make you grow shorter."

"The other side? The other side of what?" I called out after the man-thing, slightly concerned if he didn't hear me. Fortunately, he did, and yelled back, "The other side of the mushroom!"

With a sigh, I ripped a part off both sides of the mushroom, glancing at them scrupulously. "One side will make me grow taller..." I trailed off, placing my index finger under my chin. "The other will make me smaller."

With another assiduous look, I nipped a tiny portion of the bit of mushroom in my right hand. And, almost instantaneously, my foot painfully struck his chin; I was shrinking even further. Making haste, I only licked the bit of mushroom in my left hand and was returned to my original height. At long last, nothing was looming over me or incredulously teeny to me, it was all the right size.

Brushing off my milk-colored apron, I placed the mushrooms pieces I took on the top of where they came from and turned to the left, then to the right, wondering which way I was to go. It didn't really matter which way though, as long as I found that bastard!

* * *

I've been walking for a while on this confusing path. It was winding and curvy; breaking off at random parts to other areas. I still only took the straight path. I guessed it was around noon, considering that the woods I was currently staggered and limped through were fairly dark. Nevertheless, I could still make my way through and was able to distinguish everything that my eyes met.

Though I really do wish to know what the name of this place was. The reason... To curse it all to the frozen seven hells. That's how Dante's Inferno described it to say the least. But now, finding Sebastian was my best bet. No matter how annoying the demon butler was. I really wish I never followed him down that alley way.

I've never seen this part of England or anywhere else in the world, where the food makes you big and sometimes small and the drinks always made you shrink– to some extent. Was this even England anymore? There was no way it was a dream; I had already felt pain (the acid like blood from the dead caterpillar (not that it did any damage)), so pinching myself wouldn't do. But how could one fall through a rabbit's hole and end up in an alternate universe? It all made no sense.

I couldn't say anything about that... I was a humanoid weapon and the Undertaker was my Master. That was no sense in its own way. And there was demons and angels and the such, so nothing really weird me out anymore.

I walked deeper into the woods, watching the swaying of the leaves while muttering to say the least, "Which way would Sebastian go?" and "The last I saw of him was after I had fallen down the hole into that first room..."

I let out a small growl out of frustration. I really wanted to cut something or a certain _someone_ up right now. That is... if I can find him first.

Walking and growling at the same time was a warning to the animals that were in the surrounding areas to stay away. Thank god they did. Passing a long, dark, and twisted tree with huge dangling branches, so dark and dead and limp that it simply screamed the words 'horror story' (or something to that effect) to anyone who looked upon it, I took a right at a forked road just beyond it.

"However hard you try, the dream will never break, Shi."

I whisked around upon hearing the voice. It was deep like, too deep to be any of the ones I've heard before so far. Maybe it was the tree of all things or I might be hearing things- finally going crazy am I. I am not sure for that...

No one was around.

* * *

I made my out of the dreary forest onto a fork in the road was indicated by two wooden finger posts. The trick was, the two posts were pointed in two different directions– one to the left the other to the right.

Before making a decision, I read the two signs:

"To... Tweedledum's House..." Then I glanced at the other. "To... Tweedledee's House." After contemplating for a while, I shook his head, and headed towards the direction where Tweedledee's house was. Oddly enough, no matter how far I walked, there was always a fork in the road after a few steps. And what accompanied the fork were always two wooden finger posts slapped with black paint that read: "TO TWEEDLEDEE'S HOUSE" and "TO TWEEDLEDUM'S HOUSE".

I felt my eye twitch. "This is ridiculous! At this rate, they must live in the same house!" Exasperatedly, I turned towards the sign that pointed to 'Tweedledum's House'. It was the only other way to go unless I turned back, but I wasn't sure that if I turned around now he'd get back into that forest. I dawdled along, the only noise being the taunting, albeit small hisses and whispers of wind and the sound of my heels surprisingly clicking against dirt. Aside from that, I had been walking through grass and dirt (mostly dirt) ever since I had entered the forest, and yet my shoes hadn't gotten in the least bit dirty.

This really had to be a dream. Maybe it was more of a really strange nightmare then a dream...

I passed by a house with their names "TWEEDLEDEE'S HOUSE" and "TWEEDLEDUM'S HOUSE" painted on it. I couldn't stand it right now and no needed for any play about with more weird characters. I really do wonder where I was heading at the moment...

"This story has nothing to do with directions."

I snapped my head, looking behind me then side to side upon hearing the same voice from the woods. So, I guess I was finally going crazy with all of this

No one was around. But that was wrong when a man clad in white was scurrying along the path. Two boys were pointing at him, perking his ears, and then he jumped and said, "It's the Duchess!"

"See, over there?" he pointed yonder towards a house in the distance.

"That's the footman," The other boy commented, as if it were obvious.

"He might know more about directions than we," said the first smiling.

I guess I was off to meet the Duchess.

* * *

The Duchess was like a little girl or at least I think she's the Duchess. Maybe she wasn't and I really hope so she wasn't... She looked like a child version of the current Queen of England (I've grown to not like her- hate is _such_ a _strong_ word- because of Undertaker). Now the house was like a miniature-sized palace. In fact, it was almost like a château. (Château is a manor house or residence of the lord of the manor or a country house of nobility or gentry, with or without fortifications, originally—and still most frequently—in French-speaking regions. This could also mean castles as well.)

This was where the man in white (the footman) had gone and came out of, holding an intricately decorated envelope. Though it had to be that the footman was none other than Earl Charles Grey. That bastard... He was also with another footman in white. This other footman was Charles Grey's comrade, Charles Phipps.

Now they were saying that it was a letter from the Queen, "From the Queen: An invitation for Her Grace to play croquet."

I took a step to the "house", narrowing dodging a large glass plate surged past me (just barely grazing his arm) with the door was flung open and shattered atop the man's head, who had stayed behind.

Almost.

The instant before the glass made contact; he whipped out a sword amazingly made of porcelain, and the glass crashed against it. Tiny pieces showered onto Phipp's lap.

I sweat drop, peaking back at the door. It had closed again and this seemed to have lived up to its name... It was ridiculous to think that it would open on its own, but according to the name Wonderland, I supposed that the "wonders" never ceased. (Found the name from Phipp's when I asked him...)

The door was unlocked when I twisted the doorknob and opened the door to the house. Stepping inside, I was brought to a large kitchen, and the kitchen was brimming with smoke. Sometimes I was glad I wasn't a human...

Near a large cauldron that lay atop a blazing fire stood the Dodo from before... Pale skin, dark brown eyes, and long brown hair. And then, not too far away was that Lady Dormouse. She sat in a three-legged stool, nursing a baby doll. The odd thing was, it looked like a doll, but it moved, screamed, coughed, sneezed, and wheezed just like any normal human.

The air was filled with pepper; I began sneezing. As soon as I did, Lady Dormouse seemed to come to life, her green eyes twinkling at me. "Aww! How cute! You sneeze so adorably!" She said this as she simultaneously rocked the screaming and sneezing doll-baby. Dodo er... the maid I guess... seemed absolutely unaffected by the pepper.

"Do you know where I can find the Duchess? I need to ask her something," I said to them, looking around at the mess that was all over the floor.

"Here? Ah, I live here," Elizabeth responded.

"Doesn't the Duchess live here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I stared at her.

"I am the Duchess."

"Ah..." So I was correct in the guess for her being the Duchess herself. The baby she had was more like a doll then a real human baby. All crying and such, it was starting to get annoying. The baby still howled and screeched, and Lady Dormouse finally took notice of it and shook it, rather roughly. Then, she picked up the baby, looked it in the eye and shook it a bit more violently− if that were even possible. The result was only getting the baby to hiccup and then begin crying again.

With a saddened sigh, Lady Dormouse began singing a sort of lullaby:

"Speak roughly to your little boy, And beat him when he sneezes: He only does it to annoy, Because he knows it teases. I speak severely to my boy, I beat him when he sneezes; For he can thoroughly enjoy, The pepper when he pleases!"

As she sang, she carelessly tossed the little boy doll-baby up and down, sending it into hysteria. I actually felt sorry for the little thing, being handled so harshly, even if it wasn't real or not.

"Another verse? Do you think he needs another verse of the song?" Lady Dormouse asked, looking at both the Dodo Maid and I. Dodo maid shook her head, meekly saying, "He's already screaming awfully loud, isn't he? There's no need for him to continue, Your Grace."

"I suppose you're right. PIG." She had said the last word so quickly and loudly I had almost thought she was calling Dodo maid such a name. However, she had been addressing the baby. Suddenly, Lady Dormouse turned towards me and actually tossed (threw) the baby at me. "You may nurse it if you like. I'm on my way to play croquet with the Queen. Ta-ta!" She giggled and threw back a smile and small wave and left. I looked down at the baby as it seemed to get harder to carry, for the baby had each leg and each arm sticking out straight in the air, almost like a sort of star-fish. At least it stopped crying but it was still wobbling around making soft coos and coughs here and there.

I held the wobbling baby by the clothe he had around his body, giving him a blank look. "What the hell am I supposed to do to with you...?"

The child let out a tiny coo that was until I noticed we were the only ones in the room, it seemed that Dodo maid had vanish as well. The baby also didn't look like it was going to take 'no' for an answer; it had already wrapped his tiny fist around on to my white shirt and didn't seem like he wanted to let go. Now, for once, I got a full survey of the pigsty in the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a tail turning the corner and running out of a door that was conveniently placed at the side of the house.

So I wasn't alone after all...

* * *

The child has turned into a pig that ran into the dreaded forests not long ago. There was only green trees in the view now, the house disappearing after following the child turned pig. As I walked further through, the sunlight began being eaten away by the shaded forest trees.

_A pig. The Duchess doll-baby turned into a pig. Why? Why was the pig a human to begin with? How did it return to the body of a pig?_

As I discussed this mentally, the same presence from before came behind me again. Instantly, I turned around, and this time caught sight of who it was. It happened to be the Duchess's pet. A Duchess's 'pet' was rather interesting but not surprising at all... I wonder why...

I groaned out, "Grell?" He was the cat? Oh how fitting that was...

"Soo... The weapon is here as well..." Grell (who was ignoring me completely) paused and sighed, thinking of the right words to say as he tapped his chin with his index finger. Soon enough he looked over to me, giving me a complete once-over, taking a good look at my entire attire.

"Talk... or else..." I said, getting annoyed by his staring and for dramatic effect the furs on the tip of his tail was suddenly cut off and fell to the ground.

"Epp! Wh-what in the seven hells are you wearing?"

"Tch. I'd ask you the same question." I said with a mischievous smirk as I gave Grell an once-over as well.

The shinigami had furry purple-and-pink-striped ears, a striped scarf, and a kitten's tail to match. His usual red and white-striped bowtie was replaced with a pink and white-striped one. The scarlet coat he had stolen from Madam Red was absent, but the scarlet color was still worn in the form of a vest with a golden button on the left flap. The vest was over a long-sleeved, white dress-shirt, and he wore black gloves on his hands. His pants were the usual faded grayish-black color, studded with golden buttons on the calf. Aside from all this, the oddest part of his outfit was the socks and shoes. The socks seemed to have the exact same purple-and-pink stripes as his tail, scarf, and ears, but his shoes were something else. The shoes were black high-heels, and the actual heels were very thin. The mouths of the shoes were inlayed with bright pink trim. Aside from the shoes, socks, scarf, tail, and ears (especially the ears) this outfit seemed perfectly docile, compared to what he usually wore. His glasses were very much the same as they'd always been.

I kept my eyes wary as Grell leaped off the bough, sashayed over to me, and passed his tail under the my nose seductively. Upon contact, I sneezed, swatting the tail away with a glare.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, irritated, rubbing my nose. The hairs on his tail were itchy... I then turned to look behind myself to talk to Cheshire Grell face-to-face, but as soon as I did, Grell disappeared. He reappeared, not even a moment later, on the tree's bough again, grinning with approval.

"I was sent here because I have a soul to pick up later tonight. I have to wait it out here in these clothes; something about blending in. Wanna help me out?"

"No."

Grell stuck out his tongue, "You're no fun~!"

"Keep sticking that tongue out and you'll never use it again," I said blankly, inwardly grinning when he quickly stuck his pink tongue back inside his mouth. "That's better. Now then, can you explain why everyone keeps calling me Alice?"

"Hmm?" Grell frowned again, his look showed some semblance of disgust, but it was very much unreadable. "Of course. You're the one who always manages to pick up all the nice men. Surely, a beautiful woman such as me should be able to attract more handsome men than a scrawny, confused, runt like you." Grell curled his tail, smirking toothily at his comment. He laid across the bow, stretching out his body like a cat and made a sound similar to a yawn.

"I really don't care about that. Right now I want to find Sebastian and return to Undertaker," I said my hands on my hips.

Grell gave a click of his tongue and stretched his legs before resting again on the branch. "By the way, what became of the baby?" he asked, smirking. "I'd nearly forgotten to ask."

"The baby? It turned into a pig," I responded, looking around to see if it had come back. It hadn't. I and Grell were the only ones around.

The shinigami sighed again suddenly, draping itself around the tree as if it were modeling. Then, he began voicing his woes. "Sebby's been pushing me away so often today. He's even got another girl he's looking for!"

I raised an eyebrow, this immediately caught my attention. "You saw Sebastian?"

The Cheshire Cat nodded with a pout. "He was looking for someone eagerly. A girl! Whoever that whore is, I'll kill her!"

"A girl?"

"Mh-hmm," Grell nodded again, pouting still.

I grunted, inquiring unsurely, "Sebastian... did he... have rabbit ears?"

Grell blinked at me before blushing profusely and acquiring a fan girlish nosebleed. "YES! He wouldn't even let me touch them, though! He's been rushing around so much today! Bunny-Sebby is so cruel. He even tried to kick me in the face again! How could he is! But ahhh, how alluring he is as well~!" Grell shivered, clutching his arms. "Ahh, Sebas-chan~!"

"Do you know where he is?" I asked after calling his name to snap him out of his fantasy.

Frowning, Grell placed a fist on his hip. "That information will cost you. I've told you before; I'm not a cheap woman who works for free."

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day, thought for a moment, and looked upwards with a smirk. This seemed to scare the man a bit, which was good... very, very good.

"If you give me directions... I won't have to..." I said, whispering the rest into Grell's cat ear. I backed away, watching as Grell shiver, pale, shiver some more and gulp.

The man stuttered out, "I-I-I-I'll te-tell you where, ju-just please don't do...do THAT!"

"That's all I wanted," I concluded, giving him an award-winning grin that made him pale more and shiver once more. "Now, which way should I go from here?" I asked, looking from the left to the right. I tried to see between the branches and trees, but the attempts proved fruitless.

"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to," Grell said, grinning once more.

"I don't care which way I go, as long as it−"

"Then it doesn't matter which way you go," Grell interrupted, snickering a great deal. It was like he was bipolar or something...

"I was going to say, I don't care which way I go, as long as it brings me to that butler," I grumbled this with my hands on my hips. "In which direction did you last see him?"

Grell placed a finger to his chin, tapping it thoughtfully. "I went through the Mad Hatter's territory to get here. But−"

This time, I was the one to interrupt, asking, "Mad Hatter? I'd rather stay away from 'mad' people from now on." Grell only snorted at this, though.

"The March Hare lives nearby."

"I think I'll go through the March Hare's territory. It's probably safer that way."

"Oh, don't bother, the March Hare's mad, too."

"I don't want to be around mad people!"

The shinigami shrugged, still grinning from ear to ear. "You can't help that, we're all mad here." That was most defiantly true. "Any who, I believe you can go through the eastern garden that leads to Sebby's house."

He had a house? The was getting more confusing, interesting, and irritating at the same time.

* * *

The house was colossal.

And pink.

And very un-demonic for a demon like Sebastian.

The entire house was various shades of pink, and was decorated with cute little designs and trinkets here and there. The lining around the shutters was pink, the curtains were pink (with small designs of white rabbit heads) the porch was dusted to perfection in what looked like pink chalk, and even the door and doorknob were a crystal pink hue. The roof (dark pink) even had enormous rabbit ears protruding from it.

That was then I saw Sebastian pacing up and down the pathway, calling out the name of a girl as he also mumbled about how late he was. I went to where the butler was and as I got closer, the name Sebastian was unknown to me. Well, of course it would be!

"Mary?"

I approached the demon butler from behind, but the latter heard me instantly and turned around. Scowling. It was weird; there was usually a smile looking smirk, serious or blank when he was fighting, but never really a scowl or a glare that was directed at me. The man seized my wrist and roughly yanked me towards his chest. "Mary Ann, have you no clue of the time? It's already a quarter past the fourth hour!" (Sebastian said it was a quarter past the fourth hour, but when I got a brief glimpse at the pocket watch he was holding, I was positive it only read 10:30.)

I glared at the man, wrenching away from the tight grip that made the skin red. I flexed it to make sure nothing was broken; then looked up at Sebastian. "I am not this Mary Ann. I don't even know who that is..."

Sebastian just scoffed, turning his back to me, and scowled again. "So insolent... But as of now, I haven't the time. Go upstairs and fetch my gloves and my fan." Subsequently, he grabbed my shoulders, and ushered me quickly up the porch and into the enormous (but very pleasant and neat) house.

"And Mary, please make haste." After saying this, he closed the door behind him none-too-quietly. With the slamming of the door, I could only glare at the retreating back. I turned, looking at the grand staircase when at the top a small toy-looking rabbit waved at me with a smile. Its nose twitched and then it ran off into one of the inner rooms. I made my way up the staircase, and then walked into the room I had seen the petite white rabbit scamper off into. I might as well do something...

The room smelled fresh, airy, and relaxing. It was cool, but seemed mostly empty. The room only had a bed, glass table, a large wardrobe, a jewelry box, and some curtained windows. I easily maneuvered around the room, and spotted the small white bunny again. It had stopped in front of the wardrobe, near the bottom drawer. I went over to it and crouched down next to it. Once I did, the bunny pointed at the drawer, then twitched its nose, still smiling.

Blinking, I opened the drawer, and then searched through it. In an instant, I spotted the fan the damn demon butler spoke of and picked it up, following the bunny again. The bunny smiled pleasantly in response, then hopped off towards the glass, one-legged table that was near the window. The table held up the jewelry box, and also held two or three clean pairs of white gloves.

I gave a huff when the jewelry box was filled with jewels and other valuable minerals but there were also cookies, each one with light pink frosting, and had the words 'Eat Me' in cursive. This was like the small cake I had that made me grow or that drink that made me shrink but as food. I wonder what would happen if I ate it...

"If I'm to grow here, I don't know how big I'll become," I murmured, holding own of the cookies in my hand with a blank stare. It had taken long enough to get back to my normal height, and I didn't want to be roaming around at ten inches or ten feet tall again. What harm could that do?

No... I was not going to do that... No matter how tempting it was though it would be something I could use later on. I pocketed the cookie inside the apron pocket. I turned but it was too sudden when I looked down to see the petite white bunny run off in fear out the door and down the stairs. And no sooner had I seen this, had I felt my head smack against the roof, and then rip through the roof. The room began feeling cramped, and as a last resort, I stuck one arm through the window, and then one leg clumsily through the chimney, my head was still stuck through the hole in the roof.

In this position, I was restricted and compacted and was more stuck then before. Then the sound of footsteps came, closer and closer until I finally felt a gust of wind enter the house. Someone must have opened a door...

I was correct with the sound of the door creaking open. As soon as this happened, I heard Sebastian's voice calling, "What did you do?"

That's what I would _love_ to know that very, very much. But it seemed this would was more _wonder_ then it seemed. I could see the bunny butler just the out of my eye tapping his foot and glaring up at me.

Then, he heard him say, (to someone he couldn't see). "Where's Bill? Bill!"

Who the hell was Bill? No sooner, a man with shaggy, auburn hair and blue eyes came over to the window with a ladder. I shifted and was yelled at, being called a monster by the auburn haired man called Bill. I told him I wasn't a monster (though that could be taken different as I was a weapon in human form) but he said I was huge.

"I'm still a human being."

"Yes, but you're HUGE!"

Then was then that fucking Sebastian suggested that they burn the house down and considering how this Sebastian was acting, he probably would burn the house down with the two of us still inside. (Bill had fallen on top of me.) That was then I asked if there was anything for me to eat or drink that would help me shrink. The other man looked around the room (though he still sat on my stomach), then his face lit up as he began rummaged around in his small coat. And, from a small pocket, he produced a bottle of pinkish-red liquid. He said to drink it and helped handing (taking care not to step on my neck or too much on my chest or breasts) the strange colored drink to me. I was finally able to open the bottle after some grunting and awkward shuffling and drink it.

After taking a gulp or two, I was at normal height again. But once I was my normal height, or positions were switched. Instead of Bill sitting on my stomach, I was not sitting atop Bill's stomach, face-to-face and chest-to-chest with him.

"You're not a monster at all; you're just a little kid." He smiled and patted me on the head or well tried to when he suddenly flinched back when a little cut made its way to being shown on his fingers. I really didn't like to be touched unless necessary or it was Undertaker. He helps me stand up and out the door.

"We've fixed the problem!" he called, still smiling. Other animals that had come to see all the commotion, along with Sebastian, rushed over towards them. Some congratulated Bill, but Sebastian just snorted.

"Mary, my gloves, please."

I was not Mary! Why couldn't they see that...

Bill instantly frowned at this. "Mary? But this doesn't look like your housemaid, Mr. White Rabbit. I think this is Alice."

I wasn't Alice either... "My name is Shi!" (Everyone seemed to ignore this...) How sad that was...

"I see..." Sebastian eyed me up and down before taking my hand in his. Ugh... "Please excuse me, Miss Alice. I've mistaken you for someone else. But now I am in a very big hurry."

How many times much I tell them that was not my name!

"Now, if you would excuse me..." He stooped down, picked up his gloves and fan from the ground and rushed off once again, not another word. I followed quickly behind, he was the only way out I could think of in the world.

* * *

Sebastian dashed down the path, past the house, and right back into the woods. His footsteps were as clear as day and could even hear his low repetitive murmuring of, "It's late... It's late."

The sun was blanketing in the area once more, due to the trees that loomed large. Now that I was back in the woods, he wondered what kind of creature I'd see next...

Soon the sound of Sebastian's resonated throughout the woods hauntingly. It was kind of nice... Man, Undertaker rubbed his weird sense of humor as well.

Suddenly, the sound transformed into a ruckus– banging against my ears and cracking into my skull. It became so loud that he had to cover my ears, but no sooner had I done this did I hear the loud ticking of a clock. The ticking filled my ears, making an ear-splitting and ceaseless noise. It was more painful for me then it would for the average human as I heightened hearing. I could feel a fierce headache coming along and the noises from the clock were so loud and tortuous were only making it worse.

The merciless ticking continued, completely blotting out the sound of footsteps. I wanted to turn back, away from the sound and to the arms of peace and quiet.

"What is this? This noise is..."

I opened my eyes half way, seeing the demon butler looking around as if he was lost. The man then placed an index finger under his lips in thought, before turning and disappearing to the right.

And just like that, everything stopped.

The ticking stopped echoing, then it ceased completely, and everything was returned to quiet. It was wonderful but confusing to why it stopped so suddenly. What was that noise anyway? I stood, walking through the trees. It wasn't long before I finally reached an area where the land was a bit smoother and flat. In fact, the area seemed different all around. It was darker there (it looked to be around evening time, despite the fact that Sebastian's pocket watch had read 10:30 in the morning.) and the trees weren't green, but were instead purple, teal, and yellow, and their sizes were also more manageable and easier for climbing. Also, the air's fragrance was tainted faintly with a sweet smell. It almost smelled like tea.

I pushed past the hanging leafy branches, looking behind and around the area. I entered a small area shaded by clustered trees, but only turned to the front once I heard the sound of splashing.

Looking up, he was face-to-face with a smirking man pouring tea from a rather elaborate-looking teapot. The man held the teapot so far up from the cup that some of the tea was splashing around quite loudly, but not a single drop hit the ground.

"Welcome to the tea party~."

My eyes widen at who this man was.

Undertaker...

* * *

"Undertaker? Who's that?" The man asked. I saw that his outfit an eye-opener: a long black coat, decorated with various pale greyish-blue buttons that lined the sides. A purple vest, also lined with buttons; a high-collared white dress-shirt with grey and white cuffs, covered with a medium-sized black bow. Around his waist was a golden belt (though it looked more like a simple string with golden circles attached to it) that hung low and loose, gently resting against his upper calf and thigh. The Hatter's pants were designed with black-and-white vertical stripes, and his boots were about shin-high with chunky heels and slightly upturned fronts.

Atop his head was a large, black top hat with a Byzantine purple colored ribbon wound around the hat's base. Three playing cards were stuck to the top hat, slid in-between the ribbon. Ciel spied a Queen, a Heart, and a King; though he was sure he saw a small (almost invincible) tear on the top right corner of the Queen card.

"What?"

"Have some tea. I just baked some cookies." The man was quick to change the subject as he picked me up and was in front of the table, sitting on his lap, and a tea cup in my hands; he immediately began emptying the contents of the teapot into the cup, snickering at times for no apparent reason.

"I-"

Giggling, the man's smile grew even wider. "It'll only take a minute, depending on how fast you drink. Besides," he flung out a golden pocket watch with his free hand, the other wrapped around me, smirking at the hands of the ticking clock. "It's about time for high tea, isn't it?"

"You mean afternoon tea."

"Same difference!" and at this he laughed even more. The man grinned even more, speaking to the other, "We have another guest for our tea party: Little Alice."

So even this Undertaker doesn't know who I am, even if he is acting the same. So I spoke, "My name isn't Alice, its Sh-"

"You can call me the Mad Hatter," and he began chuckling to himself again as he took the cup out of my hand and placing it on the table. Upon hearing that name, my eyes narrowed. Grell had told me about the 'Mad Hatter', and the fact that the Hatter was the spitting image of the Undertaker didn't make anything better.

I frowned, noticing something from the corner of his eye. Rather it was a person. He had ginger hair that is cut in flares, tossed aside from his eyes, and bangs that reach his chin. His eyes, being made of glass, are amethyst and stir emotionless. He wore blue and pink eye shadow to accentuate, as well as, below his right eye, was painted a blue fleur-de-lis.

As soon as I looked at him, he stared back, purple eyes glowing. He slowly placed his cup down, saying, "Welcome, Little Alice, I am the March Hare," in a monotone, before picking it back up and sipping at it again. But that didn't tear my view from the table when I saw it.

Directly in front of me, piled high on a large white plate, were no less than five dozen fairy cakes, each one generously coated with a different color of icing and dotted with festive-colored nonpareils. To me left, at least nine tarts lined the table, each one filled with either raspberry or almond jam. To my right, a salver carried an assortment of cookies having at least twenty different flavors on display. While some looked soft and messy, others looked crumbly and crisp as stream rose from them. Further down the table, there was a pure white three-tiered tray that displayed an amazingly vast assortment of small cakes. Near this tray were full bowls of strawberry, cherry, and blackberry Summer pudding.

There were many other types of sweet treats of all shapes, sizes, and colors all assorted along the long table. There was even a saucer that laid soft pillows of marshmallows.

And on the table, in between all these delights were teas of all kinds. And up and down the table's length I spotted various tea cups, saucers, sugar and creamer sets, and teapots. No teapot looked the same as another, and they all had their own patterns and designs. Some were huge, others were small, some were even turned upside down, and others had three spouts (there was even one with nine spouts.) Some teapots looked even crazier than this one, but others looked perfectly docile and the middle of the table, stood the biggest teapot. The lid was on it and it let out no steam.

"More tea, Little Alice?" The Hatter interrupted me with a whisper in ear, sending a shiver down my spine. He still had the same effect Undertaker hand of me...

Even though he marveled at the decadent feast of colors and future cavities before him, he was just as marveled by the incredible mess that also lay across the table. The table was in complete disarray, covered with broken and chipped cups, half-eaten (some half-bitten off) pastries and candies, spills, shattered glass, dirty and stained silverware, and napkins that were as wrinkled and crumpled as morning bed sheets. Pushing the images of the lovely desserts out of his mind, he pulled a disgusted face, and soon he wasn't even sure if the feeling in his stomach was hungry or nausea.

"I'm fine," I muttered, looking down blankly at the hands that looped around my waist and felt his chin rest against my shoulder.

* * *

It was some time when I was finally to get out of Undertaker's look-a-like. I was able to find a seat across from the man, who was pouting with puffed cheeks, next the one called March Hare. They asked if I wanted any to eat, I declined and they did begin to eat some of the cakes without any other word.

"There's only tea," I said, giving both a frown. They had asked if I wanted any wine. Why would I have any wine with me?!

"Of course, because this is a tea party." the Hatter doubled over in laughter, slapping his hand on the table at his own joke. It wasn't amusing in anyway...

"Then why did you bother to offer it!" It was a rhetorical question, considering how he didn't wait for any answer. I needed to be more focused on finding my way home. I stood up slowly - to get away from this mess. I wasn't going to let anyone do this to me, look-a-likes or not!

* * *

It was not funny for the Hatter to follow me when I left and he wasn't even quite about following me...

It was kind of sad, for the Hatter to be so like Undertaker, even in the looks department, but not even be him at the same time. But now, here we were, walking side by side, at the moment, down the forest again. I know there was going to be a headache later on.

"Now, for a riddle: Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Hatter grinned at me, his hand behind his head, awaiting my answer.

I gave a side glance to him. "Why is a raven...?" I trailed off, thinking about how to answer such an odd riddle. I might as well do something right now... least to say he won't grab me again... I thought and thought, not that much really, until I replied "No, I give it up. What's the answer?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," said the Hatter.

Alice sighed wearily. "I think you might do something better with the time," she said, "than wasting it in asking riddles that have no answers."

The Hatter pouted, crossing his arms around his chest. That was until he started to sing a song:

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_

_How I wonder what you're at!_

_Up above the world you fly,_

_Like a tea-tray in the sky."_

It was best not to ask about eh song at all- if I did, my headache would worsen and I really wanted to get away from the Undertaker look-a-like called Hatter and get back to my own.

"Now tell me why you are following me?" I asked the man, turning my head to his way as we walked under the shade of the trees. The shading made the outfit I was currently wearing darker then it seemed. Thank god I still had the small golden key in my apron pocket along with that napkin with the weird green blood from that one animal thing (I forgot the name) yet that one cookie disappeared along with any other growing and shirking food. That was strange in its own way but not really surprising as I've been surprised more often than not. This place was called Wonderland after all.

"I don't have the faintest idea," the Hatter said, spinning around with a skip in his step.

* * *

I don't know when this happened but somehow I got stuck in the Hatter's grip, hanging off of his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and he would not let go no matter how much struggling I did. It just happened so quick, I didn't have time to react. So, I just laid there limp as he continued to whistle a random unknown tune.

The Hatter proceeded to pick through the woods until he stopped and let me down. I gave him a questioning look to which he answered with a cheery grin he pointed behind me. I turned to notice a looming tree with what looked like a door camouflaged into its trunk's bark.

I turned around to look back at Hatter to find him gone. I gave a huff, "He grabs me and all then he leaves me here all alone. No fair!" I turned back to the door, "Might as well go thought it." Jiggling the doorknob, the door opened and I proceeded through, driven by the fact that I really didn't want to be here anymore.

I found myself inside a dimly-lit room with a black and white checkered ceiling. To the right, was a three-legged glass table. It was the same one from before but this time, the tabletop was bare. I pulled the key from the apron pocket and went over to the door in the wall, which seemed to have gotten bigger from the last time I had entered the room. Kneeling down, I picked at the keyhole, finally hearing a click and peered inside before crawling into the darkness. I crept into an ebony world, welcomed with bright flower-beds and accompanying crystal fountains.

It was night time now when I looked up at the sky, a hauntingly desolate that was such a beauty because of the absence of crickets and other nightly critters. Hatter has left me to go somewhere else; I can't find the damn Sebastian and I've forgotten what was needed for all I wanted was to go back to Undertaker. That was all.

I really where that demon butler was. The man kept disappearing again and again, and I was becoming so weary chasing him down.

The sky had become a blue black now, abandoning the flowerbeds and fountains quite some time ago. The sky wasn't completely black though, yet it was too dark to even see stars. It was beautiful as I gazed up but it was somewhat lonely without Undertaker here. After having been with Undertaker for so long, I couldn't help but feel an unknown emptiness. There was the undying fear of being abandoned by him, maybe this was it... No... IT COULDN'T BE!

"Ugh..." I breathed out, running my fingers though my long sliver hair. I could feel the emotions humans had and it was such an annoyances. Why couldn't I just rid myself of them?

Suddenly, I felt a blanket of light hit face; up ahead was some sort of light. It seemed I was quite relieved, as the sun was no longer on my side and it was getting darker and darker as the last vestiges of light meandered away. I walked towards the welcomed luster (not that I really thought that), a large striped tent came into view. I wonder... The light spooled out of it like river water, covering the trees and shrubs in a nice, soft glow as I heard a loud chattering coming from the inside.

Taking a small step closer, I tried to peer in through the tent flap without being seen. Though it was sad when it went up in vain when a presence abruptly exited the tent, almost ramming right into me, before I had a chance to run and hide in a refuge of nearby shrubs.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that. Almost didn't see you there."

I blinked, staring at the young female with brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles dotting across her nose, my eyes widening. Right in front of me was the familiar face of Freckles or as I called her... Doll from the Noah's Ark Circus. She seemed just as surprised to see me, though it was lucky for that she didn't even seem to recognize him.

Gasping loudly, she pointed at me exclaiming, "You're that Alice every one's been talkin' 'bout! Fancy meetin' ya here of all places!" With refulgent blue eyes squeezed shut, she rent the air with laughter. Though I made small attempts to shush her, these too also proved fruitless, for Dagger exited the tent, asking, "What's all the noise?"

Oh please don't let it be Snake next to come out.

Once Dagger saw me, his eyes let up with excitement. "Hey! It's Alice! Hey, Big Sis, look!" Sooner than I had wished for, the rest of the Circus had joined them outside in the nighttime air. The more talkative ones (Freckles and Dagger) were gabbing excitedly, while I was trying to think of a way to escape without hurting them. Doll had grown on me when I viewed her memories from her soul.

"'Something doesn't seem right here', is what Emily said," Snake murmured, also exiting the tent. He gave me a suspicious once-over, though his eyes didn't move in the slightest. Great... Taking a step closer, he glanced towards one of reptiles that wrapped around his neck, listening to what it had to say as it hissed viciously in my direction.

"'This person's name isn't Alice', says Wordsworth," the male replied, taking another step closer to me. He then leaned down; almost his nose touched mine, and let the snake wrap itself slowly around my own neck. I blinked, feeling the coolness of the scales against my skin. The reptile looked into my eyes, causing me to stop. In return, I stared back at him blankly. The snake laced itself around my neck, lifting its own neck and peering again into my own red eyes.

It dipped its head low, flickering out its forked tongue and inched closer to my face. My heart pumped and my chest tightened as I felt the snake's body tighten ever-so-slightly around my neck. I wonder if the snake would try to strangle me... Even if it tired, it's wouldn't work. Again, the reptile flexed, tightening its lithe body against my neck faintly. It guided its trained tongue against my cheek, collecting my scent before it slipped back inside the snake's jaws. I swear that snake's eyes widen with malice gleaming in them. It stayed silent, seemingly studying the scent it had just received, and then it glanced at me as I did back at it.

It then gave me a weird look... I think...

"What do you mean her name's not Alice?" Dagger frowned, planting his hands on his hips and glancing from one to the other. "She looks just like 'er." At that moment, the last member of the Circus exited the tent, glancing around.

That was then the self-proclaimed "hired shop manager" came out of the tent and glance around, asking what was going on. When his purple eyes fell on me, there was a look of surprise passed his face, it melted just as instantly into a cheerful smile. "Alice! We didn't think you'd be coming to this area. How 'bout a welcoming show?"

"Actually, I'm in a hurry," I attempted but was pulled by Doll to the tent. The snake was returned back to Snake.

"It'll only take a moment! Besides, you have to see Big Sis's show! We've been practin' all day."

I was rushed into the tent as Joker held the flap open for all of them. "You'll be our guest of honor, Alice."

I gave in quite quickly (easier that way), not that I had anything planned for a while... So I waited for the show to start, taking a seat in the spectator benches. I wonder if Joker would of known me if I was the young Earl.

_I do wonder if Kelvin is still alive in this world..._

* * *

The lights dimmed and the familiar drumming of the show's onset began. So it had begun... I watched but it was not that interesting per say as I was never into this type of stuff... The show in this world was really familiar to the one back in mine.

Soon, after Beast and her tiger was down, it was Doll's turn to act.

In her right hand she held an umbrella, and her left hand was held out to keep her balance. She silently trended across the paper-thin rope, never faltering. With only a small turn of her head, she glanced towards me, gazing at me with a longing, but unreadable expression. Once she was halfway across the rope, her umbrella fell from her hands, plummeting through the air and landed daintily next to Jumbo. It seemed as if she had dropped it on accident, but she had made no attempt to get it back. The man turned, picking up the snow white bauble, he removed what looked like a match after unscrewing the tip cup and sliding it out from the crook handle.

With it, he flicked the match against his chest, lighting it, and tossed it into the air, blowing the flames into a circle before catching the match. The phantom flames lingered, midair, before the man took them and placed the flames in his mouth. He repeated the process with sixteen other matches, finally extinguishing them on his palm.

He walked out of the ring, and Joker then took his place, smiling brightly as usual. Jokingly, he loudly announced, "Now we'll need a volunteer from the audience!"

His eyes drifted towards me, and with a mendacious smirk he held out his skeleton hand. "Step right up, Alice." (I've actually given up at the moment from anyone correcting my name... It wasn't worth it.)

This was not surprising at all.

I was swept to the center of the ring with everyone watching my every single stop. Joker urged me on until I climbed the ladder for the act they wanted me to do. It was high to such but I have to say I've been higher than that. I was tossed and passed from Joker to Doll then back again. It was fun to say the least that was until I was let go by Joker with no warning at all from the man.

I descended from the swing, through the air, with some flips around the way, heading straight towards the ground without any one below to catch me. I closed my eyes, flipping once more until I crash-landing on the platform, sending a boom in the air, on my knees. The impact did knock the wind out of me but didn't really hurt. (Having Undertaker as a user... Ugh...) though the headache was back again and just when it was gone to. For a moment, I really just wanted to close my eyes and wish I was back with Undertaker... I really needed to get out of here.

* * *

I sat up slowly, on a bed in another tent. I must have dozed off after that fall. Weird, normally that didn't happen to me...

I need to get out of **here** and find Sebastian _quick_.

Standing, I checked to make sure that everything was in working order. They were. Luckily, the headache was faint and ebbing away quickly, and my breathing was regular and controlled. I stretched my stiff muscles and then I heard the sound of footsteps. Jumping, I hid myself, watching from the shadows to see the sight of Doll and Joker.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Doll asked, looking around with a worried look.

Joker frowned, "She was just here. She might have wonder out and about somewhere close."

"Are you sure?"

The man nodded, "Yes, let's go and tell the others." Joker left the tent with Doll following right behind him but not without one last glance from her sad eyes that was covered by the falling of the flap. I stood only when I knew they were gone. I needed to get out. I walked down the path, making sure no one was there and had almost made it to the woods before I rammed into something solid. I wondered upwards into the golden eyes of Snake, his expression blank and unreadable. My gaze then wandered to the snake that was coiled around his neck, hissing at me. It looked so much like Clay.

I could hear Snake call after me when I dashed past him and back into the woods, stopping when I knew I was far away from Snake and the circus tents of Noah's Arc Circus.

* * *

I crept through the trees, my eyes blank from all the runny around here and there and all around. It was starting to catch up to me and I could feel myself start to grow wary. Night had become more darken in Wonderland and would have been impossible for me to see if I was a human. I jumped onto a branch, leaping to the next one then to the ground, stepping over a branched that rose above the ground.

Staring deep into the baleful darkness, I continued forward, I didn't care about where I was going anymore. It was turning to be bothersome in the worse way. I knew I was lost and now only wondering around for a while- how long, I don't know. Eventually, I was lead to a familiar gate and shrubs. Looking upwards I saw the once messy table of the Hatter and the Hare. The table was all but empty, and every last dish, teacup, and pastry was wiped clean from the surface, zero evidence being left. I welcomed myself to a seat neatest to me, at the end of the table, slumping against the back to it.

"What am I going to do now?" I mumbled, looking down at the lapsed hands resting on my stomach. Looking back up at the bear table, the Hatter and the Hare were nowhere to be seen, and sitting alone at the table with a faint light above gave no sense of wonder and to plague of my back mind. I turned my gaze to the blank painted night sky. What was the time?

The last time I checked was 6 in the evening and now know none since. I could probably guess it 9 or 10 O'clock. Maybe...

I wonder if Undertaker is wondering where I am? I don't know anymore... His look-a-like, Hatter, was nowhere as well and I really wanted to see at least one of them to get a feel of being safe. I only ever felt that when I was with him.

I gave a sigh when I stood again, mumbling, "I better find him soon or else I'm going to cut something or someone up, _that _is a **_promise_**."

I then walked off into the mouth of the darkened woods once again, easily being admitted into the hands of any unknown monster that might have been lying in wait. I dragged myself thought the bundles of trees; a barely noticeable green light lit the barely noticeable path. The green light only provided the minimum amount of visual comfort as it lapped across the bottom of the hard tree bark, bathing the ugly, hunchbacked and distorted trees in a vague, haunting glow.

It was until I was further down the path when the odd green light was out; the blankness surround me. I lifted my head when I noticed something ahead. Further on, enormous trees bent downwards, shrouding an open area so much it almost looked like the opening to a cave. They were small flickering lights. I walked to the insides of the cave and was met with over a million glowing insects. There were millions of them with their tallish-blue glow. Fluttering this way and that, they looked as if they pirouetted around the area, absently lighting the world while simultaneously performing their own light show.

"Fireflies...?"

"Actually, we're called ice flies." That'd explain the blue light they gave off instead of an oranges-yellow colored light. It was the voice from them. Saying nothing more, they continued to dance, illuminating the serene breeze of night air.

"They're pretty, aren't they?"

I turned, my eyes widening to see it was Undertaker's look-a-like with a small smile instead of that mad grin from before.

"Hatter..." I muttered, returning him a blank look. I needed to be on my toes just in care- this wasn't the Undertaker I knew.

"They do enjoy it when others dance alongside them," Hatter chimed as he watched them dance. His familiar cat-like grin materialized on his lips before he offered me his hand.

I blinked, looking down at the blank painted finger nailed hand, shaking my head. "I don't..."

"You must know some kind of dance," the man pressed, taking my hand gently into his. It was like Undertaker, he was always gentle with me. "If not, then let me guide you, Little Alice."

I looked down when he called me Alice... It hurt, even if he was a look-a-like.

"All you must do is follow my lead and everything shall be fine." He pulled me close to him, placing his hand at my hip after placing mine of his own shoulder. So I did...

"Mhh..." I responded as the other pulled me into his chest with a gentle hold. Without another word, we swept off at the same time, turning in unison. It was like a fairy tale...

* * *

"Hatter..."

_Undertaker..._

"Yes, Little Alice?"

_It hurt._

I gave a half-lidded look to him, "Can you stay with me please? Until morning..."

Then man smiled, giving a nod, "If you want me to, Little Alice"

_It hurt more then I realized..._

I closed my eyes, my head falling on Hatter's shoulder as I could feel the other wrap one arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I could only hear faintly Hatter's voice, "Good night, my sweet Shi."

_Undertaker..._

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, sunlight mostly blocked by towering trees of varying hues, literal horseflies, and flowers with eyes that hid their faces each time I returned their glances. The Hatter wasn't here but that coat of his was on me, only noticing it then when I sat up. I stretched my stiff arms up and sat up straighter as I looked around.

I was by myself. (I wish...)

Mostly.

"So... he stayed here then left?" I muttered questionably, looking around once more for any sight of familiar long sliver hair. No such color in sight. Though there was a speck of red and some more red. I stood, draping the Hatter's coat over me.

"That he did," the man-woman said, perched on tree branch above me, swishing his cat tail and twitching his ears. Rolled out across his face was that viciously creepy smirk again.

I raised an eyebrow, "How long have you been there?"

"An hour or two give or take." Grell shrugged, tossing his hair with a flick of his wrist.

"I see. So, you decided to just stare at me for 'an hour or two' and not wake me up?" I quoted with two fingers to emphasize my sarcastic tone.

The shinigami rolled his eyes. He leapt from the tree, propping his body against it and casually examining the tips of his fingers, even though they were gloved. "It was nice to watch the only humanoid Death Weapon to sleep. It was rare even when you were with us..." He trailed off when he saw the glare of death directed at him.

"Shut it, you man-woman pervert," I hissed out. "If Undertaker was really here, you'd know what would happen!"

"Eep!" Grell squeaked out after paling as he gave a nod, "I-I-I'll be go-good."

"Good boy," I said with a smirk, patting his head. Then a thought struck me as I stared at the red ears on Grell's head. "I wonder..."

"Won-Wonder what?!" Grell squeaked out again, a frightened look on his face. I grinned, my hand lightly tracing along his head to his cat ears sending a shiver down his spine. He froze momentarily before he started to purr as I knuckled lightly inside his ear. He arched his body as he was on all fours, continuing to purr and rub against my free hand.

I grinned, "You're such a cat." Grell froze, blushing hand, as he sputtered out like a fish. I gave another pat on his head. "Consider it punishment for the last time you teased me."

"You... You... You..." Grell turned away, pouting with his arms crossed. Though his tail was swaying happily told another story.

Another thought came to mind. "I wonder if I should tell William about this."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Who?"

Grell frowned for a moment but it turned into a smile as he walked over towards him, disappearing once he got within four feet of me and reappearing on the opposite side to take me as he let his tail trail along my chin. "You have met her, haven't you?" Grell cooed, revealing his glinting jaws before rearing his head back and straightening up. I pinched his tail, making him back off once more. Rubbing his tail, Grell continued, "The Queen."

"The Queen?" I muttered, raising an eyebrow. So there was a Queen in this world as well. There was a sudden array of noise from a group of animals.

"Yes the Queen!"

I jumped just as Grell disappeared, avoiding getting trampled, and reappeared on the tree, as we both watched all of them with a slightly curious look. They huddled together.

"Run! Run away! She's-she's coming! She's here!" One duck said in a panic, "We need to get away!"

"Yes!"

"We must!"

"We need to get away from her!"

_Who were they talking about?_

Suddenly there was another noise coming from the distance as they broke out into a fit of screams and ran away, leaving with their thoughts. I looked over to Grell as he gave me a confused look with the same question as I.

"What was that all about?" The redhead asked, appearing on the branch next to me, sitting right next to me. I gave him another glare, though he didn't back off, after giving him a shrug in response. He flicked his tail from side to side.

* * *

I eyed the letter that Grell just gave me, saying that he could give me a short cut to the Queen's palace.

"Who said I wanted to go to the Queen's palace?"

"You have to go. She invited you, read it."

Opening the letter, I pulled out pale colored paper that read:

_Dearest,_

_You are cordially invited for a tea at the table of hearts and the celebration that will follow. Make sure to wear your nicest clothes and bring a gift for your Queen._

_Sincerely, the Queen of Hearts._

* * *

"Is Will here?" I asked, looking at the redhead walking in a circle around after opening a door that was placed in the tree. He dropped the key back into my apron pocket.

"Mhh-hmm." And with nothing more, Grell closed the door behind me, leaving me without any source of light. With a grunt, I turned and grabbed the doorknob, opening it up to another garden; a gigantic garden at that. It was impossible not to catch sight of a large rose tree near the entrance. The tree brimmed with roses, but some were white while others were dripping red paint.

Now to meet the Queen. Whoever it was...

* * *

"So, how do I find her?" I asked to no one, looking around. I had gotten lost at some point in the rose garden maze. I should have taken a left then, not a right...

I turned to a right to see cards,_ live cards_ (with hands, feet, and faces that talked), and painting white roses red before the Queen came. Will was there as well, decked out in a new outfit. (It would have been funnier for not the glare he was directing to me.) A bright red two-piece suit, a pink tie dotted with red hearts, and his regular black dress shoes. In his hand he even held a new death scythe, dotted with pink hearts.

Then she had come with a call in a heart-shaped carriage, the Queen of Hearts, a look-a-like of Angelina Durless.

I blinked. That was sure to be a surprise. A surprise indeed.

I felt a shoulder bop on the top of my head and saw Grell from the corner of my eyes, toothily grinning. "See... It was a surprise indeed."

"Don't tell me she's the one you've come here to kill?" I said, looking up at him as I shoved his elbow off of my head.

"You are correct on that," he answered, still grinning all the same. For some reason, I really wished that Sebastian would actually kill Grell one day. I oh hope so that day will come so very soon!

Grell waved a hand at me; a board look on his face as he said, "No, she's not my target. It'd be a bore to reap twice."

He was telling the truth on that subject...

"Then why is she alive?"

"I can't answer that, maybe Will can."

"I'll make sure that he does."

"Good luck with that~." With that Grell disappeared into nonexistence yet again.

* * *

"Who is this?" The Queen asked, pointing her heart scepter at me. No one answered, more like dared to speak a single sound.

I was invited to her party and she doesn't even know who was on her guest list.

"Her name is Alice, Your Majesty." That voice... it than that damn Sebastian, but still with the bunny ears on top of his head. Though my searched stopped when my chin was lifted by the look-a-like of Angelina Durless.

She broke into a smile and exclaimed, "What a cutie! I'm glad that you're here for the party~! Alice, was it? Come, come along. Do you play English billiards at all?"

Huh?

* * *

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The Queen let out a vicious scream of that literally shook the walls of the palace. This was quite the opposite from before when we talked about random things.

I ran, ducking and weaving from the view of the card-men and then Queen of Hearts. I sneaked out from a wall, watching the back until they disappeared around a corner.

Time to get out of this place as well...

* * *

_I couldn't leave just yet..._

From what I heard the Mock Turtle weirdo, the Duchess herself was in the Queen's custody and had set to have her executed. I just couldn't leave her. It was against my morals to just kill unnecessarily until it was to defend or I was out on a job. Undertaker even knew that and respected my wishes.

Though the Mock Turtle weirdo wouldn't leave me alone AND took me to the room full of everyone, even the Queen who currently wanted my head cut off, dancing and having fun. My eye twitched, I acted quickly. Before the Mock Turtle weirdo could take me inside the room, I punched him in the stomach and made sure that no one was watching; then dragged him away, leaning him against the wall to look like he fell asleep.

I didn't have time for a ball or a party.

I really needed to leave. Now, to find the way out of here.

I turned, noticing a blank shadow running the other direction. I frowned. Might as well follow...

The black shadow led me to a door. There were only two possible thoughts I could think of at the moment: it either led to the Queen's garden or the 'White Rabbit' who looked and acted like at the Little Earl's butler. But upon opening the door, I found my way to a dark bedroom with no one inside and a comfy appearance of a four-poster bed.

I looked around until I saw a huge window that lead to a baloney. I opened the window and walked outside, feeling the sudden chill of the cold air nip at my skin. I turned, noticing a presence entering the room and locking to door. I was face to face with the smirking face of the White Rabbit again.

"My, my, what do we have here?" he purred, a mixture of mischievousness and lust entering his voice. Ugh... it was creepy, really creepy! I gave a blank look to him. He sighs, "Such a face doesn't do well for a lady like you."

"I really don't care what you think. I only have one question to ask you," I said.

He gave me a curious look, "Hhnn~, and what that might be?"

"Which way is it to the Queen's personal garden?" I questioned, not wanting to waste any more time.

* * *

_I almost got away; I really almost got away..._

Feeling the familiar feeling of a blade against my back was not pleasant to say the lease. Again, it was a lance that threatened to puncture me back, and again, one of the Queen's cards stood behind me, holding it steady.

From behind the card, the Queen emerged, tapping her heart scepter against her thigh. "She was in Your Majesty's garden without permission," one of the cards announced, feeling rather proud of itself. The Queen, however, seemed appalled, and instantly pointed her heart scepter at me, screaming, "Off with her head!"

I was alone in this...

I really wanted to cut the cards down but I didn't know what would happen to them so I could do that until I see what was going to happen next. So, with that I was dragged, with a great deal of screaming, and fighting, I was taken off to be executed.

I really do wonder what would happen to me if I did get my head chopped off...

_It would be funny to use with Undertaker to scare the humans when were at the shop..._

* * *

I was giving a trial, thanks to the Duchess herself (even with the Queen of Hearts mad at her, the mousy woman still held her ground- that's an A+ in my book), even if it was a _small_ trail. Maybe I didn't need to save the Duchess after all.

So now, we find me in another vast room, cornered by actual rose trees in the midst of bodies of both birds and animals. Amidst the mass, I spotted the three cards that had been painting the roses earlier that morning, the animals I saw throughout this Wonderland, and even those two Tweedledee and Tweedledum boys.

The Queen took her seat upon her scarlet throne, crossing her legs and glaring down at all of the assembled creatures. When the Knave of Hearts joined her side, she barked at him to begin the trial, saying something along the lines of yearning for the sight of a blood jet.

With his usually impassive face, the Knave lifted a trumpet up to his lips, blowing loudly before announcing, "The trial will now commence!"

I glanced at the jury-box and the twelve creatures sitting there, scribbling busily on slates. Among them was Bill from earlier, who was using an irritatingly squeaky pencil. There was even the Hatter, donned in a new coat similar to the one I was wearing from him, just a brighter color. I wonder what they were writing down.

However, the Duchess seemed to have heard my thoughts and replied to me, "They're writing down their names; they want to make sure they don't forget them before the end of the trial."

"Read the accusation, if you must," the Queen groused. Promptly, William began to read the words printed across the parchment in his hand. "The Queen of Hearts, Upon her throne, Threw a party at dawn. She came to the garden, From her red throne, To see it encroached upon."

"Call the first witness!" the Queen snapped, and the first witness (who was the March Hare) promptly appeared sipping a cup of tea, followed by the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse who were doing the same.

"What day was it for you when this all happened?" the Knave asked, adjusting his glasses further upon his nose. He had no expression on his face. It was most likely overtime with him.

"I reasoned it was the fourteenth of April."

"No, the fifteenth!" cackled the Hatter.

"No, it was the sixteenth," droned the Dormouse.

I gave them a blank look. I really couldn't question on that subject...

"Give your evidence," said the Queen, and she was only met with a blank stare and a head tilt from the March Hare. "Evidence?" he repeated, "I reasoned that the dates that I gave Your Majesty were enough to prove my innocence."

"The question made no sense from the beginning," I interrupted, but I was quickly hushed by an eaglet.

"Call in the next witness!" the Queen's voice boomed in the room, and the next witness was also promptly brought in. It was the Duchess's chef who entered the room, holding a pepper-box in her trembling hands. She quivered like water until she reached the platform and stood stock-still, almost as if she were the one to be executed.

"Give your evidence," the Knave asked, adjusting his glasses again. But the poor chef stuttered and stammered so much she could barely be heard− rather, she couldn't be understood in the least. William decided to leave off that question, and instead asked, "Do you know anything about the Queen's personal garden?"

Still so scared she couldn't even speak, the chef only replied with, "Umm... pepper?"

I face palmed quietly, shaking my head as her stupidity. Though there was some who thought the trial over and... Well... I'll leave it up to your imagination on what was to happen to them.

Sighing exasperatedly, the Knave waved a hand, muttering, "Never mind, you're dismissed." Relieved beyond comparison, the chef high-tailed her way out of the courtroom and probably headed towards home to seek refuge in her pepper, Ciel thought.

"That seems to be enough," the Knave announced, turning towards the Queen, awaiting her response to it all. The Queen looked towards Ciel, eyes glittering with malice. "That seems to be the end of it. Now... for the sentence."

"Isn't there usually a verdict first, Your Highness?" William questioned, thinning an eyebrow as if challenging her, in his own impassive way.

"Sentence first; verdict afterwards!" the Queen snapped. "I say that Alice here is guilty. Off with her head!"

* * *

BOOM!

The wall was no more from a whitehead man that made one of the walls of the palace be blasted away with absolutely nothing left. This was my chance. I jumped to try to get out the way but was met with wind and flew out the open wall, plummeting over the edge and onto a large stone balcony that bore a guillotine.

"Gah!" The fall knocked the breath out of me as I landed on my back. It hurt like a bitch! By the time I was able to catch my breath, the white male was before me, pointing the blade of his sword at me throat. I let out a growl but was bound by two cards before I could react and was yanked over to the guillotine.

I caught a glimpse of the Queen watching from the edge of the open courtroom, her hair blowing in the night breeze, and a smirk upon her lips. Standing beside her, with two hands cupping her mouth in surprise and potential sorrow and heartache, was the Duchess, whom already had tears welling in her eyes.

I closed my eyes and felt a tiny tug on my heart. I couldn't let this happen to me, not here. I needed to get back to Undertaker. I promised him...

I promised him...

I _promised_ him.

_I promised him!_

I felt something wet trail down my check and whispered, "Sorry..."

I had to break a promise to him now...

I opened my eyes slowly as the air around me became heavier and heavier by the second. I could hear gasping and straining of trying to stand. I stood up slowly, moving away from the two lying cards and white man. I looked up at the shocked Queen and happy but scared Duchess. Blinking, I felt something or rather someone place a hand on my shoulder and came face to face once more to the face of 'White Rabbit', smirking slightly at me.

"It seems that it is time for us to go," he said and I was whisked away from the palace and was on the chase, in Sebastian's arms no less though the forest as the entire army of cards (along with the Queen herself) pursued us at breakneck speed.

"Close your eyes," I heard a whisper and it was most certainly not Sebastian for that matter. Who was it?

I didn't get any answer but did as told. Closing my eyes, I could only see the darkness as I was yanked and pulled around, slowly feeling the wind whip at me to be gone. The roar of a mechanical monster rent the skies as chopping sounds were heard. It must have been Grell and Little Will with him.

* * *

My eyes open suddenly, looking up at the night sky with a huge white moon then darkness. I looked around, I was alone. No Grell, Will, or even Sebastian... not even...

"Shi?"

I turned and my eyes widen, before forming into my blank mask. "Undertaker... What did you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to finish the story," he said, worry slightly filled his green eyes.

"Story?" I raised an eyebrow. "What story?"

Undertaker laughed, "The one I was reading to you." He held up a book that read _Alice in Wonderland._

"I..." I looked down, away from his eyes. I felt arms wrap around me.

"It's alright, Shi. It's alright..."

"Undertaker?" I muttered, getting his attention.

"Yes my sweet Shi?"

"Never host a tea party or you'll find yourself..." I trailed off with a shake of my head, burying it into his shoulder. I just wanted to stay like this. "Never mind... Just stay with me."

"Shi?" I could hear him faintly say in question.

"Please..." I gave a half-lidded look to him. "Can you stay with me please? Until morning..."

Then man smiled, giving a nod, "If you want me to, my sweet Shi."

I closed my eyes, my head falling on Hatter-no! _Undertaker's_ shoulder as I could feel the other wrap one arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I could only hear faintly his voice, "Good night, my sweet Shi."

_Thank you..._


End file.
